


walking in the sky

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeonghyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Jihyo is alone and Jeongyeon just suddenly came into her life—like a good friend, a chance that she will surely take, and a person she will willingly cherish until the end.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jihyo Ships Ficfest





	walking in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I really like JeongHyo’s dynamics 🥺️  
> listen to [Where is Dream by 10CM](https://open.spotify.com/track/1hFOLJ9bQfZu3tlbHaLCGf)

It’s already past 9 in the evening. Jeongyeon walks mindlessly around the park, just killing some time because she can’t sleep so early like that. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her but she suddenly just wanted to walk around there, feeling the night breeze damping into her fair skin.

She walks and walks and walks more until she found a bench and suddenly felt the tiredness she doesn’t notice from working the whole day, or just in her whole life, in general. She was about to sit and breathe right after she sighed out loud when she saw a person just 5 meters away from her that seems like crying.

She’s hesitating whether or not to sit with her because she doesn’t obviously meddle with other’s business, but there’s something that pushes her feet to slowly come in her way, took out the handkerchief in her pocket, and give it to her.

It’s expectedly awkward, of course. It’s already nighttime, they are in a public place with no one else but them, and they are totally strangers. The girl just looked up at her so confused, not minding to wipe her tears, but stopped in the middle of her sobbing. Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to do next, feels like she will beat herself up when she got home because she really shouldn’t let her heart and kindness wins most of the times.

“Uh I-I’m sorry to interfere and to a-assume, but here, if you need it”

The girl feels humiliated and immediately stand firm as she carry her things with her.

“I don’t need that, Miss. I can handle. Thank you. Goodbye”

_(You really look like needing someone who will listen to you, and with no second thoughts, I would like to volunteer to be all ears to you)_

Jeongyeon thought that the girl needs someone to listen to her, but turns out, she does not need any of her help, and that’s why she always ends up blaming herself with her kindness. But Jihyo is there to annoy her and make her realize that she just made a mistake that day.

“No. Admit it already. You secretly hate me, don’t you, Park Jihyo?”

Jeongyeon half-chuckles and that’s a sign for Jihyo to stand up and face her instead of the girl’s back.

“And what makes you think that I do?”

“What? Come on, just say yes and we’re good to go”

“Well, you’re wrong, Yoo Jeongyeon. I don’t secretly hate you, because I _really_ hate you”

It’s already a normal conversation for Jeongyeon and Jihyo when they run out of topics to talk to. After that incident in the park, their paths just keeps on crossing and that’s when they learned that they are just basically living in the same neighborhood, almost have the same background of being far away from their family because they chose to work their whole life and become independent. 

They love to annoy each other very much that explains their weird closeness because as their acquaintances describes them, they are the _annoying duo_ who comes in pairs and cannot be separated in any circumstances.

They are there to judge each other’s decisions in life like buying something, eating their favorites, and their unique but weird beliefs and motto that both learned to get used to all throughout the years.

When Jihyo decided to buy some furniture one day, she wants Jeongyeon to tag along with her at the mall and maybe pick for her, as well.

“Why are you suddenly buying a bed? Are you big enough that you don’t fit on your own anymore?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. So what’s the reason? Do you want me to move to your place so you’re buying me a bed?”

“Argh, whatever”

They went to the bed section of the department store and Jihyo just roams around while Jeongyeon keeps on testing every mattress of the bed by sitting on it even if there’s a “No sitting allowed” sign placed there.

“Why are you always a troublesome, Yoo?”

“I’m not, for your information. Have you chosen already?”

“Choose for me. The blue one right there or the red one here?”

Jihyo pinpoints two beds using her hands with a bright smile on her face and Jeongyeon didn’t bother to look at any of the choices and just answers her.

“The red one”

“Okay. I’ll get the blue one then”

“You’re so annoying, Park!”

When it comes to buying plants and flowers to grow and display at home, Jeongyeon is also there to underestimate Jihyo’s decision of raising a cactus and daisies.

“And what about it? Are you envious? Go buy some plants to grow as well, then”

Jihyo said while watering her plants and arranging it in her mini garden. Jeongyeon has been just by her side, watching her do her current favorite thing besides annoying her.

“No thanks, you’re an enough headache already and I don’t want another one”

“What did you say? I’m a headache? Well, for your information, you’re a pain in the ass, Yoo!”

Jihyo said and immediately showered her with the water from the watering pot. They started running around the mini garden right after Jeongyeon got the water hose and they begin a water fight.

“I really don’t like the way you make decisions in your life, Park!”

“It’s my own life, Yoo! I make decisions for myself and not for yours!”

“But it’s still ugly and you clearly doesn’t have taste!”

“I do have taste in everything! Except the fact that I accepted you as a friend!”

_(It’s actually the opposite. Maybe the decision of accepting you entirely in my life is the best decision I currently made and I will definitely not regret anything about it.)_

There are also times when they make infuriating phone calls and text messages at night and even during important events that eventually became a comfort for the both of them.

“What do you want?”

Jeongyeon doesn’t need to look at her phone to know who is calling her at the middle of the night, she also doesn’t need to say hello in the first place because she just knows that she will get a nagging.

“Do you have any glue sticks there?”

“Glue sticks? Why do you need it in the middle of the night?”

“I’m doing a project. Can you bring it over?”

“And why would I?”

“Because you’re kind and nice and pretty and generous and thoughtful and wonderful and amazing human being?”

Jihyo can already tell Jeongyeon is smiling from ear to ear while she continues to compliment her because she knows the girl will do anything if she keeps on doing it. And just what she expects, there’s already someone ringing her doorbell, fast as she assumes.

“What project are you working to in the middle of the night? I swear to God, Park Jihyo, if it’s one of your childish projects again and you’re just using it as an excuse so I could sleep in here, I’ll—“

“I know you can’t resist me, Yoo.”

“That’s it. I’m going back home.”

They usually talk about silly things and dreams and plans they want to do in the future together like pranks, camping, even starting a business according to their personal likes. 

They also sometimes call each other during working hours, even if one knows the other is too busy because there is an event ongoing or proposals or they are out on the field.

Jihyo often declines Jeongyeon’s calls because she knows the girl is just bored with her work while she is out there trying to make a decent living, being as patient as she is even if she wants to resign already. Jeongyeon told her many times already that if she doesn’t want that work anymore, she can just quit and find another company, but Jihyo never listens to her and just stops her from bickering because she will never, ever change her mind.

“I’m busy right now, why did you call?”

“I don’t like the ice cream flavor I bought. Should I just leave this in your freezer instead?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon, if you don’t like it, throw it or give it to the kids on the streets. Gosh please I’m already exhausted.”

“I’m just kidding, Park. Look behind you.”

The moment Jihyo looked at her back, she saw Jeongyeon already holding a tomato juice on her hand with a silly smile on her face.

“You still look annoying in any circumstances, Jih. Try to smile or else you’re gonna look like a grandma”

Jeongyeon said, gave the girl’s favorite drink and messed her hair a bit.

“Shut up. You already look like a grandma with your nagging”

“Excuse me? Right after I bought your favorite drink, you’re calling me a grandma?”

“I mean, _grand ma_ ster Yoo”

Jihyo gave her a box smile and rolled her eyes, they laughed at each other right after. It’s moments like that when they realize, even in the middle of the day, that no matter how annoying they can be to each other, they still care, and they will always care for one another.

“Jeongyeon? I’m sorry to wake you up, but I really need someone to talk to.”

“Hey, is there something wrong?”

“Could you please come over and sleep with me tonight? I feel sick and down and I need someone to stay by my side”

Jeongyeon immediately hangs up the phone and ran towards Jihyo’s home and her bedroom. She saw the girl already wrapped up in her blanket that is so Park Jihyo whenever she’s feeling sad and lonely.

She will just stay by her side, like she promised to do because Jihyo deserves someone who will be there for her, who cares for her, who will appreciate her whole being, and who will accept her flaws and imperfections. She is always there to calm her down, to make her feel better, and to make her realize that there will always be someone who is proud of her, who believes in her, and who will keep on rooting for her.

_(I always want to stay by your side, if you need me or not. Ever since the day we met, I already made a promise to myself to keep you smiling and make you feel special.)_

And there are times, where they are just too honest with each other that they literally speak their minds out and laugh about it afterwards.

“I don’t care who or what you are, I still care.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just want you to know that I care, no matter what happens, _my dear friend Jeongie_ ”

“Oh, there’s certainly going on with you. Do you want something? Do you want me to buy tomato juice? Vanilla ice cream? Should I come with you to the Mall? Should I water your plants and flowers for you? What? Tell me”

Jihyo chuckles and tries to hold Jeongyeon’s shoulder even if she barely reach it because of their height difference.

“Relax. Stop overreacting. Am I not allowed to care for you anymore and show it through words?”

“I mean… it’s unusual, I’m not used to it. Aish, I’m not overreacting, Park. Shut up.”

“You are. I thought you always like to hear me complimenting you? Saying sweet and cheesy things because it makes you do the things I want you to do? Well, as of now, I don’t have anything. I just want the amazing, wonderful, pretty, gorgeous, ethereal, nice person I know to stay by my side”

Jeongyeon blushes and Jihyo smiled so sweetly knowing it gives _that_ impact on the girl. Her instinct told her that saying her thoughts out loud sometimes will make her at ease, and it did, and she’s genuinely happy now knowing that she personally saw Jeongyeon like that.

“Are you sick? Why are your face so red?”

“N-nothing”

Jeongyeon feels like doubting herself, her decisions because if she will make another one mistake again, everything will be over, and she doesn’t want that to happen, not when Jihyo is already so close to her and she always makes her feel the nice things in the world, makes her feel that the world is a better place to live in because she’s existing.

“Come on, you can tell me anything, really”

“Nah, it’s just shallow.”

She deeply sighed, put a pillow on her chest and lie comfortably on Jihyo’s bed.

“How shallow? Can’t we swim on that thought and that sigh?”

The girl gave her a serious look and that made Jihyo turn into a serious mode, as well.

“Okay, my bad. But really, you can tell me anything, anytime if you’re already comfortable, Jeongyeon. I will always be here to encourage you and cheer for you and support you in anything you want to do in life”

It’s soft, really. Jeongyeon’s heart melts whenever Jihyo lets an assurance through her words and her care is obvious through the tone of her voice, moreover, in her actions. Jihyo has been a great friend for how many years now and she’s forever grateful for that. Her whole being never fails to be amazing, breathtaking, overwhelming and it always has an effect on Jeongyeon.

_(I will be a shoulder to cry on, an ear who will listen, a hand to hold, and will surely give you the warmest, tightest hug so you will always feel safe and protected. You feel like home, and I want to be with you always.)_

It feels like walking in the sky when they are together, whether just to annoy each other and mess with their hair and life decisions, to encourage them and support them with what they want to do with their life, to give their favorite foods and drinks, to talk with and be comfortable with, to stay in any circumstances and never had any plans on walking away.

They may annoy each other a lot through words, but their actions show the opposite of it where they obviously care for each other and is always willing to just be there. They both already know about that deep inside, they just doesn’t want to say it out loud because it’s weird and unusual for the annoying duo to be sweet and caring and all the cheesy stuff in the world.

That is why they always just show it through their silliness and naughtiness and their bright smiles and melodic laughter and their warmth and comfort whenever they are with each other.

However, it will not just end there. There is expectedly one of them who is brave to be vocal about her feelings and she will not seem to regret any of her moves because she thinks it’s worth it, everything about the other is worth it.

“Why are you suddenly giving me all the literal receipts we had on movies and restaurants? Do you want a compensation or something?”

“Literally not. It’s literal receipts that I collected because I surely enjoy every moment I spend with you.”

“What’s with the sudden cheesy line, Park?”

Jihyo rolled her eyes and sat beside Jeongyeon who is munching some popcorn because they decided to have a movie marathon.

"It's just my way to say I like you so much, you fool" 

Jeongyeon is out of words, almost spit the food in her mouth if not for Jihyo’s reflex action of giggling at her and patting lightly her shoulder.

“What? You don’t believe me? Then don’t believe in any of my words, Yoo. As for me, I’m definitely telling the truth.”

“And if I say that I like you, too? Then what?”

“Then okay. We’re girlfriends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> more jihyo ship fics: [mihyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841726), [nahyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475813), [jitzu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475405)  
> @shineliketwice on main twt  
> @letterstotwice for commissions  
> ko-fi.com/shiningtwice


End file.
